


Outlast: Smut Edition

by NessyWasHere



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Consensual, Dubious Consent, Female Reader, Gaslighting, Multi, One Shot Collection, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Rape, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, male reader - Freeform, mute!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessyWasHere/pseuds/NessyWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What am I doing with my life...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andrew's favorite little patient...

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Yep. Oh god! This was making me anxious but this is my first fanfic! Yay me! I didn't want some of the Scientist licker fans to feel left out, so I made this! Your welcome! Also sorry if it's short and sucks.. ^^'
> 
> What should I approve/work on in my stories? Leave some comments!

You whimper as Andrew touched you everywhere, leaving unwanted heat behind. His face hidden in your neck, leaving marks, and licking upwards towards your ear. You tried telling your therapist before but was dismissed as hallucinations… It first started out as unwanted touching, to foreplay, etc. But today was different...

“You shouldn’t have ratted me out…” Andrew reminds you, beginning to moan disgustingly, grinding harder against your lower half before sitting back and watching amusedly as you squirmed and sobbed. Oh, how you wished you were a rat, to run away through tiny holes. To get away, but you weren’t a rat, and you must be disciplined. Pushing your shirt up, he stares at you predatory as if you were the main course. You gasp as he toys with your left nipple, pinching and pulling while he licks the other in circles. Biting and breaking the skin, he begins to suckle at the blood, pressuring fat tears to roll down your cheeks. He releases the rose colored nipple, laying cherry stained kisses and marks down your torso. Nearing your navel, he dips his slimy tongue into it as he fiddles to remove your pants with one hand, and unzip his with the other.

‘Please, please, don’t…’ You beg inside your head, pleas going unheard, and hands jerking harshly at your flaccid cock. Covering your mouth with battered hands, you try to block out everything by closing your eyes. ‘Disgusting, filthy, wrong, unforgivable’

Hands stop but wrap tightly to your waist as something hard lines up to your ringed hole, pushing teasingly against it.

“This is where you become a man, (first name)” A purred rumbled, you froze. Ripping and entering, he shoves the monster all in one go until the hilt is against your ass. You begin keening behind your hands, eyes shot open and tears appearing at rapid speed. He doesn’t wait for you to adjust and begins pounding into you, your legs hanging limbless at the sides and spread for deeper angle. You feel liquid spill downwards your buttocks, which wasn’t cum, you should know…

‘It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop! My body’s going to break!’

“Do not think of this as punishment, but as ‘special therapy,’” Said the scientist, a pool of heat warms up in your belly, cock standing up towards the white ceiling. Andrew lets out a short and huffy laugh,

“You like this, don’t you? You like when I force you into a whimpering mess!” He mockingly spits, occasionally growling when you tighten around him. You shake your head furiously, disagreeing, but one hand shoots out to grip your neck, lightly strangling you. Another joins and yours join in, but clawing and pulling to get the hands to release. “Such a good boy, always craving for my touch. You know you want it, need it, and love it. I had to get a taste, but don’t worry! Let me make it all better...”

Andrew smirks down at you, cock aiming and thrusting violently against your prostate. Strained moans shallowed up by his mouth as he forces his against yours, tongue wandering around carelessly to map every inch of your moist cave. Hitting your abused prostate once more, you cry out, you see stars as your cock twitches and throbs, releasing out strips of cum. The outcome of your orgasm led to you tightening around Andrew and forcing him into pumping milky liquids into you, lazily thrusting into you to get every drop of himself into you. A few minutes pass by now, when he decides to remove himself from you. Standing up, he moves to the side of your head, cock in hand and nearing your mouth.

“Clean it.” He lowly demands, to which you move tiredly closer and begin licking up white mixed red liquid from him. His eyes staring down at you… Cleaning every spot away, you turn to your side- away from him, and curl up into a ball. You hear a zip, then footsteps moving towards the heavily unlocked door. The footsteps stop,

“See you tomorrow,” He promises, footsteps leave, and the sound of locking up disappears as it appeared.

‘He’s going to be back, and I’m going to die here… Someone please… Help me!’


	2. Revenge loves Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy x Variant!M!Reader

 

 

"Hey, Jeremy!" You cheerily called, standing through the dark teardown hallways with outstretched arms indicating a hug. The man said gasp and slowly turns towards you-

'Monster, liar, traitor...'

He slowly backs away, you take steps towards him, smiling a crazed smile.

"Awe, no warm hugs?" You spat at him, angrily but you shake with entertainment. He runs off, you laugh and give him a head start.. Times up! You chase after him, laughing to yourself.

'TRAITOR, Thinks he can run from me! I ought to give him a piece of my mind.. Hehe, I got better plans for our  _sweet_ executive..'

He makes a left turn before entering and slamming the door shut to an unknown room. You tried the door knob..

'Bastard locked it! NO hope.. Guess there's only one way.'

You slam against it once. It didn't budge, again. It begins breaking, another! It's slowly breaking open. Finally, it falls down...

'Kind of like my _innocence_ in this _wonderland_ place!'

You sarcastically think, looking around but not finding anyone.

"This bastard's scared, of what little old me is going to do to him.. Good. He should be!" You search around, looking under beds and lockers. "Playing games, aren't we? Aren't we a little too old for that, Mister Blaire?"

_Whimper_

You hear something, stay silent. A muffled whimper again, you slowly turn your head towards a rotting wide length cabinet. You giggle. Quietly making your way next to it, you try doing your best acting.

"Where could he be.. I wonder! I didn't find him and I am sure he can't fit in any... Tight places. Humph. Bastard Executive. Probably ran off when I wasn't looking.. Better go search again.. Who knows what poor little Jeremy could do without me.." You try your hardest not to snicker, the muffled whimpering increasing. "I wonder.. Could he be in the cabinets?"

'He really needs to work on that.. If he ever sees the sunlight again.'

Tearing open the doors of the poor said cabinet, you hear a terrified scream. Reaching in, you grab a handful of brown hair and pull out.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!" Jeremy tries begging, but he's sobbing so hard- it's getting in the way! You snicker. Giving a yank, you send him toppling to the floor, his hands clutching his head. You confusedly and morbidly curiously look down, laughing when you see a bloody chunk of bloody hair in your hand. You drop it and strut over to him,

"What's the matter, does it hurt?" You mock, while he's looking away and tending to his poor little head, you decide to look around the room for "supplies". You didn't find much but a pipe and a pair of pliers but that would do.. Running at Jeremy, you bring the pipe down on his shoulder. He screams as there's a audible crack, between the part of his upper arm and shoulder. Kicking him onto his side, you giggle, holding the pipe above your head.

"We're going to have so much fun!"

 

_Jeremy's POV~_

'It hurts! It hurts!'

Jeremy cries, his legs and arms now useless to him, twisted in unusual angles. He looks up when he hears rustling of clothes, only to shake. (Your name) has removed his jumpsuit, is now fucking his own hand. He stops when he notices the attention but smiles.. Jeremy takes a moment to get a look at him in light, since the breakout. (Your name) had pieces of hair missing, patches of skin different from the rest, a nasty long scar going up his neck to where originally his hairline used to be, his eyes wider than what they used to be and the smile- broken smile, twisted, disgusting, and dangerous smile.

'Still an ugly motherfucker, even when he was working for Murkoff.. Before being thrown into the engine, alongside Waylon Park.'

Jeremy stops thinking when (Your name) moves closer to him, getting onto his chest, legs on each side of his shoulders.

"You're never had anything better to do with that mouth, except tell lies and ore lies to me, but don't worry I make it useful.." (Your name) assures him, leaning over to grab the pair of pliers which caused Jeremy to squirm under him, "Now, don't wiggle so much, this is for both me and your safety, now it may only hurt a lot!" (Your name) snickers, before shoving a hand into Jeremy's mouth, keeping it open. Pain engulfs Jeremy's mouth as he tries to scream, (Your name) pulls out a tooth. Looking at it amusedly before throwing it off to the side, he does it again until all are out..

"Hey.. Hey, Jeremy! I know you can hear me!" (Your name) calls but Jeremy just stares off to the side, until a hand roughly grabs him by the chin and forces him to open his mouth. A harden cock enters past his lips, not stopping until it hits the back of his throat.. Choking as gag reflexes take control, (Your name) is laughing at the " _little show_ " Jeremy is putting for him, holding onto the mass of brown hair. _Oh god_ , the taste is horrible and he can't breath, tears building up at the corner of his eyes.

"Awe, is baby Jer gonna cry?" (Your name) mocks him, giggling before pushing his body more up onto Jeremy's chest, shoving himself deeper into that sinful mouth. "We're going to have so much fun! You and I.."

 

_Later~~~~_

(1)Vidarr and (2)Mesperyian must be against him, Jeremy made a slight gagging noise as his right eye is removed. Somewhere in sight he cannot see any longer, came a giggle.. He was forced up into a kneeling position and let out a shriek of pain as something bigger than a finger slid into his eye socket..

'This... This.. Fucker is fucking my eye!'

He groaned in pain, struggling but two hands held his head in place and continue to gently hump his eye socket..

 

_Back to Reader's POV~_

You're moaning too loudly but you can't help yourself, the inside of his eye socket is just too good! Speeding up your short thrusts, you grip at his hair, and nearly yank it out. Feeling your orgasm at the edge, you stop, hold his head in place, and release a hot, and sticky load into his ruined eye socket. Panting happily and shuttering, you pull out, leaving a red mixture of cum stuck onto your cock like spit from the socket. You would've shoved yourself all the way in but you didn't want him to die just yet.. Looking down at a certain person, you giggle as you watch him twitch in pain and look at you in shock, _as if not believing you just cum into his nasty eye..._

'Ah, if only if he knew what else I have in store for him~'

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucky Chapters Titles, I know... =C
> 
> (1) Vidarr - God of Vengeance  
> (2) Mesperyian - Goddess of Torture 
> 
> I believe, correct me if I'm wrong...


	3. The Algea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie Gluskin x Female!Reader

~ _When I was a boy my mother often said to me_

_Get married boy and see how happy You will be_ ~

 

He takes your hand, slipping a ring of wire onto your ring finger. His hands remove your veil, and twisted lips press against yours. Your body tightly secured in a red smeared wedding dress, nearly asphyxiating, but you didn’t stutter a complain.

 

~ _I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find,_

_Who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind,_

_I will have to look around until the right one I have found._ ~

 

You tried to leave once-no-twice, but the bruises haven’t vanished and the burning of digging rope against your skin said otherwise. There’s no escape and hope was diminishing… Your fate was tied and you were doomed to die. You did your chores while he was gone, gained his trust, and stayed put until dawn, he come home and smoothly smile. His smile doesn’t stay long though, when finding a mistake, his volatile ways come back to play.

 

~ _I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad_

_She was a pearl and the only girl that Daddy ever had,_ ~

 

Silks and wools brush your skin, a real lady should dress properly and act mannerly. Bruises blossomed and blood stains, a seed is planted into the garden and a flower is expected to sprout inside the womb.

 

~ _A good old fashioned girl with heart so true,_

_One who loves nobody but you,_

_I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad_. ~

 

He abuses, you beg, he forgives you, and you two make up. You’re broken and he has stitched you up, teaching you your place. To serve and love your husband, to stand and keep quiet behind him. You no longer desire to go outside, where would you go anyway? Scared to go outside but scared to stay inside.

 

~ _By the old mill stream there sit a couple old and gray,_

_Though years have rolled by, their hearts are young today._

_Mother dear looks up at Dad with love light in her eye_ , ~

 

Countless of screams fill the night, how many whores did Eddie catch tonight? You can’t remember… You lost count. You couldn’t remember a lot of things, who were you before? You didn’t remember that either. Sitting back in a rocking chair, you push away your thoughts.

 

~ _He steals a kiss, a fond embrace, while ev’ning breezes sigh_ , ~

 

Picking up your thread and needle, you begin stitching patches of fabric together, and listening to the sound of your husband’s singing. A sudden ring flies through the air, and you jump back in shock. Eddie’s crooning has stopped, nothing but silence fills your room. You want to call out for your husband and see if he’s alright, but your throat feels dry and your mouth glued shut. Heavy footsteps made their way towards the room, closer and closer. You stayed put, but watched the door with unmoving eyes. The door creaks as it opens, a man in all black tactical gear paces in, and surveys his new surroundings. His gaze lands on you, and he cocks his gun, and a red dot appears on your forehead. The soldier stares as you lay your equipment down, and sit straight with your head up. It must horrify him as your appearance wasn’t all that appealing, and no words are exchanged as he reloads his gun. He’s hesitating but you close your eyes, anxiety slowly rising… A second ring flies through the air and everything goes blank.

 

~ _They’re as happy as can be, so that’s the kind of love for me_. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an Anonymous
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, I really couldn't think much.. Heh, Writer's block. I guess.  
> Request if you like! <3


	4. Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon Park x Female!Reader

“Come on, just give it a little stroke…”

Your voice is on the edge of impatience, and you lean back into your business chair. “You do me this favor, and I won’t fire you.”

You coo sweetly, watching as the timid-appearance blonde shook at the thought of being fired, and sat right between your legs. His blue eyes blurring and directed towards the beige carpet floor instead of you. Mr. Park is such a fragile man, how did his wife managed not to break him, was a mystery to you…

“Pl-lease don’t fire me-”

“You know what happens to people who get fired, and it would be such a shame to see a pretty face go to waste.”

_Sob_

‘Okay, maybe that was a little too harsh…’

You think to yourself, sighing, and pulling off your see-through tights and underwear. Spreading your legs, you watch him take a look at what was underneath your raised skirt, and blush greatly.

“Come on, we don’t got all day…”

Tapping your fingers, you observe as he tilts his head forward, and spread the lips of your pussy with two fingers. With another finger, he rubs your clit in a circular motion, causing you to hum in content and nibble on your bottom lip.

You grab ahold of a mop of blonde hair and pull. There’s a yelp and you giggle,

“Get to it already,” You hissed, becoming impatient again. “Use your mouth!”

Gulping and swallowing back his cries, he opens his mouth and breathes hot air onto your entrance. You smirk and give out a quiet moan, he’s exploring your cunt with his tongue, mapping and wetting it with saliva. Pulling onto his hair again, you give a louder moan when his tongue enters.

“That’s more like it,” You purr, grinding your cunt against his tongue. “I can see why your wife is so fond of you, Mr. Park.”

You howl with pleasure when he begins to suck, making you pant and see stars. Loosely wrapping your legs around his shoulders, your rhythmic grind quickens more into his mouth, and a knot in the pit of your stomach begin to form. He squirms when you enclose him but stays put, continuing to blow and lick your cunt. Removing his tongue from the inside of your cave, he licks around the outside, and rubs at your clit with two fingers, before going back to suck. You give a yell of ecstasy when the knot bursts, and a medium amount of cum finds its way inside Mr. Park’s mouth, coating it inside and out.

“Swallow it,” You demand, and stare down at him. Fulfilling your command, he begins swallowing and cleaning cum off with his tongue. Once finished… You remove your legs from his person, and he scoots away quickly- tears flowing from his eyes. He wipes his mouth, shaking, and stares up at you with wide eyes. Chuckling, you adjust your clothes, and smirk again. “You may leave…”

It doesn’t take Mr. Park a second to stand up, and nearly trip while running towards the door. But, as he’s about to leave, you give him your final words…

“You’re fired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some requests! Enjoy! <3


	5. Home Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa Park x Male!Reader

_News: There have been several police reports of home invasions across the state, but no suspects have been taken in, remember to lock your doors and stay safe!_

You stared at the sleeping beauty, cock in hand. Watching as she shifts around, onto her back, and kicks off her blanket due to the blistering heat. Originally, you were planning to rob the house, but decided to investigate, and found this instead. Ripping open a condom packet and slipping one on, you inch closer. Taking out your switchblade, and begin cutting away her clothes. She was still asleep before you dived onto her, and she immediately woke up. You slap your hand onto her mouth, blocking her screams, and holding her down with your body.

“Shh, Don’t want to wake up the children.”

You laugh, wiggling yourself between two legs, and driving your hardened cock into her body. There’s wailing behind your hand, and the mother is struggling. Paying no mind to it, you continue invading the mother’s vagina, and lick the fallen tears from her eyes. Throwing her legs over your shoulders for better angle, you sink deeper and deeper with each thrust. There’s a knock on the door…

“Mom, are you alright in there?” A child’s voice calls, the clicking sound of the doorknob turning and opening just a bit. You stop, still as a statue, and watch as a child’s head pops in. They cannot see the sinful activity taking place, bed shrouded by darkness, and they continue,

“We heard noises coming from your room…”

Grabbing your blade, you press it to the mother’s neck. **Lie to them**. Removing your hand from her mouth, she whimpers, and answers back,

“Ever-everything is fine, sw-sweetheart,”

“Are you sure…?”

“Yea, go-go back to bed… I love you.”

“… Love you too.”

The child backs away, the door closes, and footsteps walking afar. When it’s silent, you throw aside your blade, and continue your brutal deeds. The mother hiccups and covers her eyes with her arm, feeling your cock throb inside her. You struggle closer to her body, your orgasm taking over, and ejaculation filling the condom. Pulling out, you remove the condom, stand from the bed and redress. After throwing the condom inside a safe place, you lean over, and plant a kiss onto the mother’s forehead. Receiving your switchblade, you whisper,

“This will only hurt a little…”

 

The job is done, quick and swift. Not much of a mess… Standing at the window, looking at the dark skies, you turn and look at the mother’s body. Her eyes stilled on you, watching, with no emotion.

“Looks like I stole something far more precious~” You snicker, and with that, disappear without a trace.

 

_News: Lisa Park, mother of two, was found dead in her own home. Her two sons found her body in the morning before going to school. Signs of struggle and rape were found on Lisa’s body, but no clues as to how the criminal had gotten in or out…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Waylon will react? To finding how you guys killed his wife! o:


End file.
